


Pretty for a half-meat

by SlytherinProfessor



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinProfessor/pseuds/SlytherinProfessor
Summary: A *deleted* section of that scene between Narissa and Seven. With all that cutting back and forth, who knows what may have happened in the interim.This probably an example of 'just because you can, it doesn't mean you should.'Very sexually explicit.
Relationships: Narissa | Lieutenant Rizzo / Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Pretty for a half-meat

‘You know, you’re rather pretty, or would be, if you weren’t a disgusting half-meat.’ The Colonel spat, appraising the woman in front of her. Even with the metal marring her skin, Narissa had always found her irritatingly alluring. Though thankfully, she wasn’t as clueless as Narek, and wasn’t nearly as inclined to jeopardise their work with dalliances with her nemesis. More’s the pity.

‘If I were you, I’d leave the flirting to your brother. Needs a little work.’ Seven smirked, rolling her eyes. Trust a Romulan to make her compliments backhanded.

‘Well you’d know all about work done, wouldn’t you dear?’ She said, gesturing towards the blonde’s ample chest. It was a pathetic blow, and one she really didn’t believe, the vigilante wasn’t even close to shallow. Anything to keep the woman talking and occupied and away from the console. This wasn’t a fight she could afford to lose, disarmed and out of transporter range. Playing for time was her only real strategy.

‘At least those aren’t implants, though you’re not the first to suggest it. Had enough skulking around?’ She replied, tiring of the back and forth. She hadn’t been born yesterday; she knew a distraction tactic when she saw it.

‘Girl has to take an opportunity where she finds it. Not my fault that you left the missile targeting systems active, careless mistake if there ever was one.’ Narissa pointed out, the time for honesty at hand. It hadn’t been as though she’d snuck off into the desert like her brother, ready to play infiltrator. She’d stumbled across an unsecured access point quite by chance. The weapons were still primed, if only she could get the opportunity to reach it. She’d have to play this carefully.

‘And I assume the button pressing on your behalf was purely accidental?’ Seven replied, laughing lightly.

‘Nothing I do is accidental, Borg. You’d do well to remember that.’ Narissa shot back, smirking.

‘Well _that_ I can believe. So, what should I do with you, I’m sure you have some bright ideas?’ She asked pointedly.

‘I’m unarmed, and your shining Starfleet principles…’ the brunette began, before being cut off quickly.

‘I was never Starfleet.’ She corrected. Really, it would be simplest to just throw the Romulan off the ledge. But she’d been trying to do better lately.

‘Be that as it may, you have a code. I’m a prisoner, and you’re far more Federation than anything else.’ The Romulan pointed out. Even Fenris Rangers didn’t take lives when they didn’t need to. Vengeance was one thing, but they could tell the difference between shady criminal murderess and a solider acting under orders, even those they didn’t agree with.

‘And what would you do if roles were reversed?’ Seven asked. She was pretty sure she knew what a Romulan Colonel might do with a prisoner with no witnesses around, none of it pleasant.

‘Oh, I could think of a few things.’ Narissa replied, taking her time to survey the other woman with a grin that could only be described as lecherous.

‘Seriously? After everything? After you punched me? Repeatedly?’ She hadn’t expected the other woman to be quite as overt, though they’d always toed the line between fighting and fucking. With women like them, there could be little difference. They’d definitely been guilty of getting closer than necessary during some of their encounters. 

‘Practically foreplay in Romulan. Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy a little sparring?’ She practically purred as Seven stepped closer, nearly pinning her to the wall, not quite touching but barely a hair’s breadth away.

‘I enjoy it more when I’m not fighting for my life’ Seven muttered harshly into her ear.

‘Pity’ Narissa breathed, gasping as the older woman bit down viciously on her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very explicit, you've been warned.

Chapter 2

‘Didn’t know you had it in you Annika.’ Narissa smirked, wincing slightly as the hand wound tightly into her hair gave a firm tug at the comment. Really, she wasn’t going anywhere, the blonde needn’t have worried. The sensation of teeth working at her neck was entirely too delicious to pass up.

‘Bullshit. And you really need to learn when to shut the fuck up.’ Seven shot back. Irritating even while pinned to a wall. Unbelievable for anyone else, but with Narissa, she wasn’t surprised.

‘I’d love to see you try and make me.’ She replied smugly. In response, Seven let go of her hair, grasped her wrists and slammed them to the wall above her head. Well played vigilante.

‘Didn’t think I’d see a Tal Shiar agent restrained so easily’ Seven remarked, letting go with her right wrist and keeping the woman firmly in place with her left.

‘All it takes is the proper motivation’ Narissa gasped out. And she was certainly motivated. Hadn’t been quite this motivated in a long time. There was something to be said for chemistry, even chemistry as explosive as theirs.

‘Duly noted. Do these things have a zip, or do you just paint them on?’ She asked, frustrated. While the trousers looked good, and provided the Colonel a certain dramatic flair, they seemed impossible to get off and she was very tempted to just tear them. Appearances be damned. The agent’s outfit already had a few rips anyway.

‘Been looking, have you?’ Narissa replied, avoiding the question. Let the Borg search, she certainly wasn’t going to complain about the hand wandering over her chest, her stomach, her thighs. Firm but skilled, exactly how she wanted it.

‘You might be a bitch, but I’m not blind. Also, you’re one to talk.’ The blonde responded, pressing a toned thigh between her willing captive’s legs. Legs which eagerly spread for her. For all her bravado, the Romulan was really into this.

‘Yes, yes, I’m a hypocrite. Could you do that a little harder?’ Narissa gasped, trying to roll her hips forward, to no avail.

‘Maybe you should say please.’ Seven smirked, enjoying her nemesis’ frustration.

‘You’ll be waiting a long time if you want me to beg.’ The Romulan replied, attempting to maintain her aloof veneer for at least a little longer.

‘Somehow I really don’t think so.’ She responded, smirking. She slipped her free hand under the thankfully looser material of the brunette’s shirt, kneading her breast and pinching her nipple harshly, before migrating to the other and doing the same.

‘Stop taking your fucking time and fuck me.’ Narissa muttered harshly.

‘Do you think you’re in any position to order me around? I’m not one of your subordinates, Colonel.’ Seven questioned, biting on the brunette’s abused neck, sucking the skin between her teeth. That would definitely leave a mark. She idly wondered how the other woman would explain it to her superiors. 

‘And I’m getting seriously frustrated, if you want even the remotest possibility of reciprocation, you’ll…’ She replied, before being interrupted.

‘You know, you should really leave threatening me until after I’ve fucked you. You’re more likely to get what you want that way.’ The ex-Borg laughed. Rookie error really.

‘You’ll get your turn blondie. I’m _dying_ to reduce you to this.’ Narissa tried for reassurance. She didn’t much care what happened once she’d had hers, and they probably both knew that.

‘Prove it on your knees Colonel.’ Seven commanded. Enjoying the way the other woman halted the movement of her hips in response. As if she’d shocked her with her boldness. No hint of disapproval though.

‘Now?’ She said, aghast. Not that she was against the idea per se, in fact she rather liked it, but she was starting to feel like she might die if the bitch didn’t touch her.

‘No, next month on a couple’s retreat to Risa.’ Came the sarcastic response. As if this had a future. Quite frankly, it would be surprising if they both outlasted the day. Had to take their pleasure where it came.

‘Fine. Are you going to let go of my wrists?’ Narissa asked, resigned to waiting. Enjoying the possibility of making the older woman squirm.

‘Yeah, but hands behind your back, don’t want you to get any ideas while I’m off guard.’ Seven instructed, enjoying the heated look she received as the imagery filtered through.

‘You think I’ll try and kill you before you give me some relief?’ The Romulan questioned.

‘You have form. You’re capable of almost anything.’ She answered.

‘This is far kinkier than I’d imagined, fair play to you.’ Narissa flirted, enjoying the exchange. A woman who wore leather as often as she did, it wasn’t surprising that she was less than vanilla. Seven on the other hand was a little more intriguing.

‘How do you fuck someone who’s actively trying to kill you?’ Seven questioned, almost rhetorically. The correct answer was of course ‘don’t’. But neither of them was in the habit of doing much correctly.

‘By utterly dominating them. I take your point.’ Narissa answered, sliding smoothly to her knees, hands behind her. Embarrassingly, she thought she might tip forward, over-eager and unable to right herself. Luckily, the blonde was quick to fist her hand into her hair, holding her steady. 

‘Keen are we?’ Seven asked.

‘Yes. Clearly. Now, if you don’t mind getting rid of those, I can’t exactly unzip you myself.’ Narissa requested, eager.

‘My apologies. These too?’ Seven asked, lowering her jeans and gesturing to her underwear, enjoying the way the Romulan’s eyes widened at her obvious arousal.

‘Please.’ She responded; mouth dry. Clearly, the brunette hadn’t been the only one needing relief.

Narissa leant forward, enjoying the hand tightening in her hair. The skin of her scalp stinging as she darted to the side, biting the blonde’s inner thigh and enjoying the hiss of pain that came from it. The Borg bitch wasn’t the only one who could leave a mark. She alternated back and forth, edging higher, kissing, licking and biting her way until the other woman’s legs began to tremble and Seven began tugging harder on her hair to try and urge her upwards to where her tongue was so desperately needed.

She tilted upwards and forwards, held in place and loving every second of anticipation she was causing them both. Her breath ghosted over the blonde’s clit. It must have been aching for attention.

‘God, just…please’ The older woman let out, almost reluctantly. She wasn’t sure she could take much more teasing.

‘Finally.’ Narissa chuckled. The blonde’s willpower was impressive, but she knew she’d reach her breaking point eventually. Everybody did.

She wasn’t gentle. She didn’t want to be. Burying her tongue into Seven’s folds, she roughly fucked her entrance, before licking her way up and wrapping her lips around her clit. She sucked it into her mouth, flicking her tongue rapidly over it, thoroughly enjoying the noises she was evoking. God knows how they hadn’t been heard. She could only imagine innocent little Elnor getting an eyeful of his mentor as she ground her hips down onto their enemy’s face. Amusing to say the least. She alternated pattens, careful not to become predictable. She felt like she was drowning, her head forced by a shaking hand into dripping wet heat, unable to retreat. She loved every second of it. It had been a while since she’d had the privilege of this particular activity, and she was damn well going to make the most of it.

All good things must come to and end though, and as the cries got louder, her tongue got faster. She wished she was able to use a hand to either fuck the blonde or herself, it really didn’t matter. Finally, she bit down lightly and was rewarded with a moan, before the other woman shuddered and pulled Narissa’s head roughly away, audibly trying to catch her breath.

‘Done that a lot have you?’ Seven asked, when she’d recovered, letting go of Narissa to pull up her jeans. To her credit, the younger woman stayed where she was on her knees.

‘Not as much as I’d like.’ It was true. In another life she’d probably spend all of her nights between the legs of various women.

‘Could have fooled me.’ Seven smirked, helping Narissa to her feet.

‘Is this a loving afterglow? Please tell me you’re not going to start being nice to me.’ Despite appearances, she still had some boundaries.

‘Small chance of that. Still up for your turn?’ She asked.

‘If you don’t, you’re following the guns over that ledge.’ Narissa replied, completely seriously.

Pressing the brunette against the wall, she kissed her soundly, enjoying moment it took for the Colonel to respond, shocked. She hadn’t expected the tenderness, didn’t know how to respond to it. Luckily for her, Seven didn’t feel inclined towards tenderness for very long. She could taste herself on her tongue, feel the Romulan’s compact strength as hands reached behind Seven’s neck drawing her deeper, closer. Enjoying the groan she elicited when her hands slipped into tight trousers without warning, pulling them down. Apparently, they didn’t have a zip after all. She teased the younger woman’s clit through her underwear, quickly working her up again to the point of gasping, before stopping. This angle wasn’t going to work for what she had in mind.

‘No getting on your knees today Borg?’ She asked frustratedly. She really wasn’t keen on pausing, she was desperate for relief. She might have enjoyed the view, but she didn’t think it was what the blonde planned.

‘As much as I’d love to give you the chance to break my neck with your thighs, I think I’m going to have to pass. Get on the ground.’ The older woman ordered bluntly.

‘Dignified. Do drones not have beds?’ She said sarcastically, smirking at the thought. Perfectly organised sheets, they would have put Starfleet cadets to shame.

‘I’m fine leaving things here if that’s how you want to play it.’ Seven responded, knowing that Narissa wouldn’t want to stop until she’d had her turn. She was right, the Romulan dropped to the floor without any further complaints. Manoeuvring until she was sat down, legs outstretched. Good.

‘I’m there. What do you want me to do now?’ She asked.

‘Pull those ridiculously tight trousers all the way off, underwear too. Then sit on your hands.’ The blonde replied, the last bit almost as an afterthought. A Tal Shiar agent with hands free wasn’t unarmed, she was probably all the more deadly for it.

‘You really don’t trust me, do you?’ She asked, squirming her way out of the leather in the most composed manner possible. There wasn’t a graceful way to alight from clothing that tight, especially with an audience.

‘Would you?’ Seven asked pointedly.

‘I’m Romulan, we don’t trust anyone.’ Thought it was hardly a surprise the Borg had her issues.

Seven dropped to the ground, at the brunette’s hip. On her knees, though for an entirely different purpose than the one Narissa had been suggesting. On another day with another woman yes, but her eyes weren’t going to leave this Romulan for any length of time.

Almost gently, she began exploring the other woman, hands ghosting over her chest, before making their way between her legs. Teasing, caressing. Every time her fingertips glanced her clit, the woman bucked towards her, needy and wanting. Too proud to beg. That would change.

She moved upwards, pushing the shirt roughly higher, pulling the bra down. Savagely pinching nipples in a way that was bound to ache long after they’d finished here. Legs spread in response, spreading wider when Seven’s lips briefly dropped to one of them. Loud gasp as her teeth grasped firmly. Louder as she gave the other the same treatment. Incoherence as she bit into the tender flesh of Nerissa’s abdomen, leaving a trail of marks heading downwards. Begging finally as fingers ghosted her entrance, deftly avoiding thrusting hips.

‘Fuck me, please.’

As instructed, Seven roughly entered her with three fingers. They were easily taken, a testament to how wet she already was, dripping onto the floor of the cube. Metal coated digits burying deep on each thrust, coming almost all the way out, before thrusting in again. Four fingers, then five, right hand coming to roughly circle her clit, Narissa unable to do anything but moan, gasp and try desperately to keep her hands where she’d been told. If she moved them, this would stop, and if this stopped, it might very well be the thing that finally killed her.

It didn’t take long. She’d waited so long already, and Seven was fisting her with a pace that could only be described as brutal. She was stretched wide, loving the sensation of feeling so utterly filled, the irony of it being by a detestable borg hand not lost on her. Finally she came, screaming and nearly delirious, though Seven didn’t stop, fucking her straight through one orgasm and into another.

‘Not bad, though I thought you weren’t a fan of borg machinery.’ Seven smirked, enjoying the site of her enemy, sweaty, breathless and spent, on the ground of the cube she’d so hated.

‘Give me a second to catch my breath will you, before you start on the clever remarks?’ She whispered, willing her heartrate to slow.

‘Now who’s being nice?’ The blonde laughed. Turnabout was fair play.

‘Shut up.’ She ground out, redressing as quickly as she could. She really wasn’t one to be off guard for very long.

* * *

It didn’t take her long to feel steady on her legs.

It took her less time to notice that the missiles were still primed, ready to be deployed.

It took a little longer for Seven to realise, and in that time, Narissa had almost made it. Seven beat her to it, and she pinned the Romulan to the wall by her throat. How things changed.

‘Sad Queen Annika. Six years old, and all she got for her birthday was assimilated.’ Narissa said mockingly.

‘Why didn’t you just put a phaser to your head and get it over with?’ She spat viciously. To her credit, the blonde didn’t flinch.

‘Because I still had this to live for.’ She spun, thrusting Narissa out in front of her.

‘This is for Hugh.’ Seven shouted, kicking her solidly in the chest and into the void.

* * *

Narissa screamed as she fell, remembering to activate her emergency beam to the commodore's ship moments before she hit the ground. Thankfully they'd finally come in range. Though she may live to regret survival, Oh really wouldn't be best pleased with her this time. 


End file.
